List of unintroduced Characters
This List of unintroduced Characters'' is comprised of characters never formally introduced, but mentioned in dialogue or monologue by other characters in the franchise, or presented via writing or image only. Note: This list is not inclusive of actual historical individuals merely referenced in the franchise. Example: President Chester A. Arthur, though mentioned in the film Die Hard with a Vengeance would not belong on this list. Die Hard Cappy Roberts '''Captain "Cappy" Roberts was John McClane's former superior, apparently replaced by Walter Cobb. He was only mentioned in Die Hard, having retired from the NYPD and moved to Pomona, California. John was to bunk with him during his stay in California. Roberts may have noted McClane's problem with authority, as mentioned to Tony. Mr. Ozu Chief Executive Officer (CEO) of the Nakatomi Corporation. In Takagi’s congratulatory speech to “the troops,” he mentions that he is congratulating them all on behalf of CEO Ozu, and the board of directors. Nakatomi Corporation Founder The founder of the Nakatomi Corporation served in the Japanese Navy during World War II. He served aboard the Japanese aircraft carrier Akagi in 1940. His campaigns and battles included: Pearl Harbor, Rabaul, Darwin, Java and Ceylon. It is for this reason that the first safeguard for the Nakatomi Vault in Los Angeles is ‘Red Castle,’ which is a direct translation to english of the name Akagi. This is confirmed in the director’s commentary on DVD and Blu Ray versions of the film. Al Powell’s Wife At the convenience store, Powell mentions that he is buying Twinkies for his pregnant wife. Sister Teresa When Hans Gruber discovers John’s true identity, he calls him “Mr. McClane,” over the radio. McClane replies, “Sister Teresa called me Mr. McClane in the third grade. My friends call me John, and you’re neither, shit-head.” It is possible he is referring to a nun from his childhood school or perhaps a real-life encounter with the famous Roman Catholic missionary Mother Teresa. Names on the Nakatomi Plaza Computer Directory Liz Galloway William Gardner David Gary Bruce Gfeller* (Likely an employee or partner of Gfeller Construction) Addie Gibbs Betty Goods Robert Grasmere Stanley Maas Ann Mabry M.J. MacAdam D.L MacAluso Christine MacBeth M.L. MacCarthy F.R. MacConnell Helen MacDaniels M.R. Man Pedro Martinez Charles McAlee Gregory McMurry Bernardo Means Daniel Meehan David Meeks Terry Miller* Margaret Moody : Names on the Nakatomi Plaza: Hotel & Convention Center Sign E.C. Chen Principal of the architects working on the Hotel & Convention Center, E.C. Chen and Partners Al Di Sarro* Principal for the mechanical engineering company working on the Hotel & Convention Center, Al Di Sarro & Co. Roland Hill Principal of the executive architects working on the Hotel & Convention Center, Roland Hill and Associates Ed Ayer Individual associated with the electrical engineering company working on the Hotel & Convention Center, Ed Ayer Co. Steven Callas Individual associated with the civil engineering company working on the Hotel & Convention Center, the Steven Callas Engineering Co. : Names on the Nakatomi Plaza Floor Directory P ABASCAL Floor 28 W ALLEN Floor 34 T ATKEN Floor 31 O ASTER Floor 39 M BLAZE Floor 27 J BRICK Floor 27 M BRUNER Floor 34 R BORIS Floor 31 W CHAN Floor 29 S CAMPBELL Floor 14 WM CLAY Floor 29 (Hans Gruber’s lucky guess) L CRAWFORD Floor 33 C DEGOVIA Floor 29 S DESOUSA Floor 31 J DEBONT Floor 3 (Likely a nod to the film’s cinematographer Jan De Bont) A DISARRO* Floor 30 B DURRULL Floor 31 J ELLING Floor 30 B FANNON Floor 28 G FEEDERLE Floor 34 B GFELLER* Floor 31 C GORDON Floor 29 L GORDON Floor 27 D KADEING Floor 36 F LEONARD Floor 28 C LANGHAM Floor 34 T MILLER* Floor 28 N NAKASOME Floor 31 S NELSON Floor 28 T OVERTON Floor 06 S PASCUAL Floor 14 N POWERS Floor 18 _ ROSENBERG Floor _ _ ROBINSON Floor _ J SILVER Floor _ (Likely a nod to the film’s producer Joel Silver) L STONE Floor _ T SMITH Floor 1 _ U TAKO Floor 24 D TAYLOR Floor 33 T TOMLINSON Floor 14 K UAKAMOTO Floor 30 S VINSONT Floor 15 D WRIGHT Floor 26 R WONG Floor 10 W YUNG Floor 31 CO LEONG Floor 33 O AKISON N BOSIN U BUSESU N KAHN L MILLER SECURITY 01 AL POWIN SECURITY 01 EXT - 4691 (Possibly the name of one of the Unnamed Nakatomi Security Guards) EXT - 4691' : * Denotes individuals listed multiple lists : _ Denotes letters or numbers visually obstructed Die Hard 2 Holly’s Parents Holly is flying into Washington, D.C. to spend Christmas where her parents live, along with John, Lucy and John, Jr. It is her mother’s car that is being towed by Vito Lorenzo for parking illegally at Dulles International Airport. Holly’s mother is apparently not pleased with John because he isn’t a doctor. Like many grandparents, they spoil their grandchildren with treats. Fred A meteorologist for the WZDC team, Fred was giving a weather report for the DC area on television as McClane was approaching the Dulles information booth. He finishes his report and signs-off, handing over the broadcast to a female anchor who transitions to another reporter at Escalon Airport in the Republic of Val Verde. Celia Richard Thornburg's assistant who replaced Mary. She answered the phone when Thornburg called the WZDC newsroom in Washington, D.C. She was reluctant to put him through to Ruben in the newsroom and Thornburg threatened her, saying that she could start typing her resume if she did not. Because he eventually is able to broadcast, it is assumed that Celia does in fact put him through. Ruben Likely a higher-up in the newsroom at WZDC, Ruben must have authorized Thornburg’s story to get through to the WZDC Producer. It is also possible that the credited producer and Ruben are one and the same. Die Hard with a Vengeance Robert "Bob" E. Simon Simon was a perp McClane busted in 1986 for extortion and kidnapping. He was a bankrupt businessman who kidnapped his partner’s daughter. He was put away for 10 to 15 years but got out after 7 years for good behavior. Following Fred Schiller surmising that Simon, the terrorist, may actually be named Simon or some variation thereof, Robert E. Simon’s name is floated as a possibility, being a disgruntled former collar who may still hold a grudge against McClane. John quickly discounts this theory saying that Bob Simon was a “fuck-up, not a psycho. The guy you’re looking for is nuts.” Tony or “Bad T” Bad Tony is a purveyor of stolen goods in Harlem, New York City. Tony attempts to use Raymond and Dexter to sell Zeus a presumably stolen boom box. Smartly, Tony offloads his merchandise such that the middlemen will be caught with it, while he can be indemnified and deny any wrongdoing. After Zeus declines, Dexter asks if they should take the boom box back to Tony, prompting Zeus to say, “No, I’ll take it back to Tony...with a message.” Live Free or Die Hard A Good Day to Die Hard Die Hard: Year One New York City Mayor Ted Walden Ford speaks with the New York City Mayor on his carphone while being driven around New York City in his sedan. Rosie Haskell’s Parents It is mentioned in the series that Rosie’s parents, who along with Rosie originally hail from Indiana, warned her about the dangers of big cities before she moved to the east coast. It is particularly prescient in Rosie’s dealings with dirty cops Russ Ciardello and Pete Noonan. Sally Westgate During one of the flashbacks in the comic book series, a ten year-old McClane was dared by his childhood friend Sally to crawl under the foundation of her house to find porno magazines hidden there. While underneath the house, a bulldozer begins to demolish the house, leaving young John in a precarious position. John escapes unscathed with a bounty of magazines, and to him, the adventure was absolutely worth the risk. It is implied that this episode exacerbated his claustrophobia exemplified throughout the series and later in the films. Ryan Cummings Terri Keller’s recently separated boyfriend. They end their relationship over the telephone early in Volume Two. However, Ryan still has compromising photos of Terri, prompting her to hire the Rice brothers in an attempt to get them back by stealing them back from a bank security deposit box. It is also noted that he is the governor’s son and likely more powerful because of it. Governor Cummings It is merely mentioned in the series that he is Ryan’s father, thus giving Ryan substantially more political pull. Trivia *In real life, Cappy Roberts would be Commissioner of the NYPD, as seen in official Police Ranks. *It is possible that Chairman Ozu and the Nakatomi Corporation Founder are one and the same. *It is possible Bad Tony could be one of the Harlem Gang Members. Category:Characters Category:Die Hard characters Category:Die Hard 2 characters Category:Die Hard with a Vengeance characters Category:Die Hard: Year One characters Category:Nakatomi Employees Category:News media Category:List Category:Miscellaneous Category:Law enforcers Category:McClane Family Category:Family members Category:Civilians Category:Browse Category:Politicians Category:Males Category:Females